Cherry Cherry Boom Boom
by ampersands
Summary: A collection of Seifer/Hayner drabbles to go with all the tracks from Lady Gaga's 'The Fame' album. Rating varies with each drabble. HIATUS-D.
1. Just Dance

Aaaahhh! I need to write something other than Seiner!  
Oh well. I'll update this when I can x] 'I Like It Rough' is going to be very, very fun to do.

**Warning: **Sexual themes. No actual intercourse, just mention of it.**  
Rating: **T**  
**

**-xxx-**

justDANCE.  
_gonna be okay.  
**  
**_**-xxx-**

_**  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore.**_

"Come on, Seifer, I'm over here .." Hayner pulled at his boyfriend's hand, half yanking and half guiding the intoxicated blonde. Seifer's usually sharp eyes were misty and dull, and the wonky grin on his face didn't quite match up to his protests of 'I can see you, honest!'

_**How'd I turn my shirt inside out?**_

"Sure you can."  
The room was pitch black, the speckles of moonlight the only thing even telling them where the walls were. Seifer's trenchcoat lay outside on Hayner's couch, and his blue vest didn't even seem to be on the right way anymore.  
Seifer swayed on the spot a little, and Hayner touched the older blonde's cheek to let him know where he was.  
"You're so smashed," Hayner laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"S'your fault." Seifer mumbled, his hands sliding roughly through Hayner's hair. "My phone s'under couch cushions.. don't let me leave i- "  
"Shut up. Now."

_**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.**_

The only time Hayner could really be dominant over Seifer was when the latter was drunk, so Hayner kept a fine stash of Seventh Heaven Beer in his fridge, even though he himself didn't really like alcohol. Seifer was a lot more submissive when Hayner practically threw the beer at him - at least until he woke up on the couch with a severe ass-ache. At which point the hungover Seifer would shove Hayner against the wall and decorate him with bruises and hickeys.

_**Twirling those hips 'round and 'round.**_

"Headache." Seifer groaned, biting Hayner's lip lightly as he pulled away. "Music."  
Hayner shook his head and arched it back towards Seifer's, pulling Seifer back on to his lap. "I like it," Hayner growled.  
The constant thumping of some muffled techno from Hayner's lounge room was perpetually audible even from outside the house, although Hayner only played it at night. It wasn't to 'set the mood' - Hayner just liked it.  
And whenever Seifer whined about it, Hayner would fill Seifer's ears with far more delightful sounds.

_**In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down.**_

* * *

My Lady Gaga playlist is going to get a LOT of love in the next few weeks. I'm only doing songs from 'The Fame', by the way. (Has she even done anything else?)  
Suggestions for Lovegame's plot are LOVED, so are reviews. They only take a second! :3


	2. Lovegame

Oh for the love of God.  
**FinalFallenFantasy**, I hate you so much for putting this idea in my head. Then again if Gaga didn't sing such slutty songs..

**Warning:** Again, sexual themes without intercourse. AU.  
**Rating:** T and _really_ pushing it.

**-xxx-  
**

loveGAME  
_i wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

**-xxx-**

**_It's complicated and stupid._**

Seifer had never been to a strip club before.  
It wasn't like that was a _bad _thing - if anything it was _good; _most gay strip clubs had oiled up men with more pounds of muscle than they had teeth.

**_On a mission, and it involves some heavy touching._**

And as he was carried into one by Rai - (yes, _carried_, Seifer was very resilient) - he really didn't want that fact to change. He wanted to never step anywhere near the door of 'Corneo's Delights'. He wanted to _leave_.

He _didn't _want to be shoved onto a comfy red recliner and encircled by random men in bow-ties and crotchless underwear like he was sure he would be. At such a thought, Seifer's manhood began to disagree.

But that wasn't exactly how it went.  
There was a red recliner, sure, and he was most certainly shoved into it by his tanned friend. There were no men in crotchless underwear (although that one stripper by the bar looked like he wasn't wearing any underwear at all), and there wasn't a bow-tie to be seen.

**_Maybe three seconds is enough_**.

Within about three seconds of him having sat down, a softer-built man approached him and crouched to his eye-level. He was still wearing the plain white t-shirt that all the other 'employees' had thrown off at various times of the night. Although Rai was walking away with a thick grin on his face, Seifer chose to lock his eyes on the stranger's mouth as it spread into a light smirk.  
"Newbie?"

**_I'm educated in sex, yes.  
_**  
Wide brown eyes twinkled up at him, a kind of mischief lurking in them that unnerved Seifer slightly. Seifer was probably a full two inches taller than the guy, and yet he felt _very _intimidated.  
"I'm Hayner."  
"Okay?" Seifer's voice cracked slightly at the end.  
"You're cute."

No-one had _ever _called Seifer cute before. _Ever_. Even as a small child his fierce attitude stopped any adults from remarking on his chubby cheeks and thick eyelashes.  
And now, he was letting some baby faced stripper call him cute.  
.. He did look like a very good stripper though..  
Seifer might let it fly, just this once.

**_Guess he wants to play._**

* * *

Yes, stripper Hayner wears CLOTHES because I cannot BEAR to imagine him dancing around a pole. Reviews and suggestions for Paparazzi are loved.


End file.
